September 28, 1978
Four matches line up on this card. The main event being a Mississippi Mud Match for the Mississippi State Heavyweight Title. That single match took up more time than any other entire card the MVW had put together before that point. Matches Arnold Adams comes out at the beginning of the card and explains the rules for the Mississippi Mud Match. 186. Argonauts (w/ Jason James) (#3) vs Canby Twins (w/ Mark Bronson) (#5) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::The Argonauts come out and complain that they were not involved in the Mississippi Mud Match. They were primarily ticked off that the Ghetto Gang were involved having just come into the MVW this month. The Canbys come out to shut them up. ::The match continues through several shifts in momentum with the Argonauts coming out on top as #2 pins Travis after the Juggernaut. :Decision: Argonauts (pin), 25:20 (30-minute time limit) 187. 'Disco' Dominic Donovan (w/ Boss Crump) (#7) vs 'Double A' Arnold Adams (#6) :Referee: Marcus Moreland ::Dominic came out brawling to begin the match. Arnold turned things around by keeping him grounded for a while. Dominic regained the advantage and went for the Disco Fever superplex, but Arnold pushed him off the turnbuckle. Dominic landed wrong on his right ankle. Arnold took over and Dominic quickly found himself tapping out to an anklelock. :Decision: Arnold Adams (submission), 12:15 (15-minute time limit) 188. Grappler (#3) vs 'Sensational' Seth Greeley (w/ Jessica) (#9) :Referee: A.J. Adams ::Both wrestlers came out complaining that they had been overlooked for the Mississippi Mud match. The two tag team champions squared off in a brilliant match that displayed both their strong suits. Jessica became more of a distraction during the match. Seth managed to get the pinfall after kicking out after the Hangman. ::After the match, Seth brought Jessica into the ring and berated her for her lack of ring ability. He said that the only reason he had to keep her in his corner was that she was his sister. Jessica replied that if Seth really felt that way she didn't have a brother any more. Jessica stormed out of the ring after slapping Seth across the face. :Decision: Seth Greeley (pin), 9:04 (15-minute time limit) 189. Mississippi Mud Match for the vacant Mississippi State Heavyweight Title: Chad 'Flame' Young (#15) vs Joe Blow (#16) vs Al Madril (#1) vs 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (#4) vs 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (#5) vs Mr. Mississippi (#2) - Match Text :Referees: Marcus Moreland & A.J. Adams ::Littleton began the match with the rules being explained once again. After the lengthy details were over, he announced the wrestlers involved. The order of the 31 falls went like this: # Mr. Mississippi pinned Xavier Cross (11:04) # Al Madril made Nate Harris submit to the Boston crab (18:13) # Chad Young pinned Al Madril (21:09) Harris rejoined the match # Joe Blow pinned Nate Harris (22:18) # Mr. Mississippi pinned Chad Young (26:42) Madril rejoined the match # Al Madril pinned Joe Blow (31:02) Harris rejoined the match # Nate Harris pinned Mr. Mississippi (33:41) Young & Xavier Cross rejoined the match # Xavier Cross pinned Al Madril (36:22) Blow rejoined the match # Xavier Cross pinned Nate Harris (37:03) Mississippi rejoined the match # Mr. Mississippi pinned Joe Blow (41:16) # Mr. Mississippi made Chad Young submit to a camel clutch (45:03) # Xavier Cross pinned Mr. Mississippi (54:19) Blow & Chad Young rejoined the match # Xavier Cross pinned Joe Blow (57:00) # Chad Young pinned Xavier Cross (1:00:06) Madril, Nate Harris, Mr. Mississippi & Joe Blow rejoined the match # Al Madril made Mr. Mississippi submit to a sleeper (1:05:13) # Nate Harris pinned Joe Blow (1:11:03) # Al Madril pinned Chad Young (1:14:39) Cross rejoined the match # Xavier Cross pinned Al Madril (1:21:08) Young & Mr. Mississippi rejoined the match # Mr. Mississippi pinned Nate Harris (1:25:56) Blow rejoined the match # Xavier Cross pinned Chad Young (1:31:07) # Mr. Mississippi pinned Joe Blow (1:40:37) # Xavier Cross pinned Mr. Mississippi (1:44:03) Blow & Nate Harris rejoined the match # Nate Harris pinned Xavier Cross (1:47:57) Mississippi & Chad Young rejoined the match # Joe Blow pinned Chad Young (1:49:09) # Mr. Mississippi pinned Al Madril (1:51:36) # Mr. Mississippi pinned Joe Blow (1:53:08) Young rejoined the match # Nate Harris pinned Chad Young (1:56:32) # Mr. Mississippi pinned Nate Harris (1:59:48) Young & Xavier Cross rejoined the match # Chad Young pinned Xavier Cross (2:04:35) # Mr. Mississippi pinned Chad Young (2:07:20) Cross rejoined the match # Mr. Mississippi pinned Xavier Cross (2:16:09) :Decision: Mr. Mississippi (2:16:09) NEW CHAMPION Category:Wrestling Cards Category:National Guard Armory